


Mescaline

by stupidgirl



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidgirl/pseuds/stupidgirl
Summary: sweet dreams AU 番外，写在故事还没开始之前的结尾交代。Pirlossi两人从之前的洗冤行动中顺利活下来了（脑补的梗，只有梗，文还没写= =），接着如之前所说他们会去拉丁美洲找黑秃他们一起定居。主要是我谷欠求不满而写出的拉布拉布小段子





	Mescaline

**Author's Note:**

> 互攻，翻译腔。至于是不是OOC——我也不希望OOC，但万一写OOC了的话，先对不起OTL

Title: Mescaline

Paring: Pirlo/De Rossi 

Rating: R  
Word Count: 2,877 

Disclaimer: Not true, not mine, don’t make money.  
Summary:

第一次牵手 

他花了好长时间才想起来。 

Daniele后来再提到时，说当初已经不知经过几番考虑花了多少心思，而他却丝毫没有察觉。 

“Andre，如果你不想错过飞机的话。”Daniele轻轻拍打着他的脸。 

他在航站楼的咖啡座里打了个小盹，这时正专心致志地漫游在他的某个剧集2当中。总部一直说他们在所罗门群岛建了一个水下酒窖。他刚刚成功解码了那个酒窖的16位电子门锁Daniele就把他给拍醒了。 

“Andre，我不想因为你贪睡而错过飞机。我们只有五分钟了。” 

Daniele显然已经没有耐心再等他缓缓抬起眼皮拉好领子坐正，他把他整个人从咖啡座里拽出来就一路往外奔。Andrea的起床气都没过，昏昏沉沉地在路上根本跑不起来，Daniele这才转回头来扣紧他的手掌。 

现在想来大概会觉得怎么能有这么多不合情理的地方。 

“为什么我喝了咖啡反而睡着了？” 

“为什么你不能早点叫醒我？” 

“如果你和我一起睡着了，那么为什么要把责任全都赖在我头上？！” 

以及——“为什么都进了机舱了你还一直拉着我不放？” 

“明明你拉得比我还紧。”Daniele往嘴里塞了块面包，满脸涨得通红。 

占有欲 

他原本觉得这种属性不应该属于他们，或者应该这么说，这最好只存在于他们独处的时候——直到他在同分区的Alberto3面前礼貌性地拥抱了Daniele一分钟，他才知道自己也会因此而做蠢事。 

“她们说什么？”Daniele凑到他耳边。 

“她们觉得我很像某位足球明星。她们想和我合影。”他把相机塞到Daniele手里，转头便和那几位日本女游客摆pose去了。 

那天的太阳很耀眼，摘掉墨镜的Daniele本能地眯起眼睛，他双颊的肌肉上提，Andrea很难判断他那时的表情。 

只是随着女游客们“再来一张”、“麻烦再来一张”的声音一次又一次响起来，Daniele眼中的不耐烦几乎要喷薄而出：“喂！” 

“……女士们。” 

“尊敬的，女士们。你们的合影游戏是不是该结束了？”他几步抢到她们跟前，用手肘把Andrea勾4进自己怀里，“他是我男朋友！” 

“对不起对不起。”那几个女游客连忙惊慌地向他致歉，“我们以为你们是兄弟。” 

“……” 

他靠在他胸前忍不住笑起来，一面还是侧过身大方地揽住他的腰5：还好他并不是一个人，还好还有个人会做同样的蠢事。 

第一次上床 

他们并没有在那个闷热的，连墙面上的浅苹果绿油漆都开始剥落的港式旧公寓里“上床”——他们只是躺在床上很有默契地一言不发。后来迷迷糊糊的，他们就往彼此的方向靠拢。最后Daniele几乎把头整个埋进他胸膛里沉沉睡去。 

很久以后Daniele才说：“我喜欢你身上的味道，让我觉得很舒服。” 

第一次那个，那个那个 

等到他们倒在客厅地板上焦灼地扯开裤带那已经是到了哈瓦那以后的事了。他帮着Daniele把衬衫从头上脱下来时房间里就响起了电视剧里经常出现的塑料纽扣崩落到大理石地板上的声音。Daniele的手指插在他刚染没多久的浅栗色半长发里，轻微地向后扯着他的脑袋，另一只手则在他胸腹之间漫无目的的游走。即便是因为情欲而混沌到无法思考他还是能敏锐地感觉到他们紧紧贴在一起的部位正隔着布料传递着体温甚至是形状。正当他疑惑着最后到底是谁会先将手滑进对方的内裤时，Daniele突然将自己的舌尖从他口腔里退了出去，在他急切地追上去时断断续续地说着：“等。” 

“等，等一下。” 

“停下停下停下！” 

“不！” 

Daniele大喝一声，终于还是战胜了他那波密集的碎吻，把他一把推开。 

他从他身上直起身来，不解地拨弄着散乱的头发。 

“怎么了？” 

对方盯着他局促的西装裤好半天才憋出一句话：“我，我忘记买安全套6了。” 

人们在没有遇到正确的对象之前，可能都无法真正了解自己可以做到什么。比如愿意尝试多少种姿势或者可以来多少次。 

当Daniele半拥着他将一枚未拆封的安全套交到他手里，气氛顿时变得严肃起来。他们一声不响地继续着慢条斯理的抚摸和亲吻，可能那些根本算不上正真的亲吻，不过是紧贴着面庞，嘴唇一寸一寸碾磨过去。Daniele舔卷着他的耳垂一面把他从内裤里解放出来。他温暖的右手圈起Andrea半勃起的性器有一下没一下的撩拨着。那种陌生的肌肤所带来的未知的恐惧刺激着大脑，让身体颤栗着体验前所未有的快感，他在那种摩挲中变得有些恍恍惚惚的。Daniele仰面躺了下来，一边引导着他跪卧在他双腿之间，那个金发青年转动着亮蓝色的眼珠抚摸着他的手指，打招呼似地说着“嗨”。 

期间他们再也没有说过一句话。他仅凭借着对方的面部表情以及他身体肌肉的收缩来判断他的感受。终于还是到了无法解读对方紧紧咬着牙关又从喉间溢出急促的“呃”声的矛盾组合的时候，他缓缓退出来问道：“感觉怎么样？” 

“……奇怪。” 

“……怎么样的奇怪？” 

“我……” 

“形容一下。” 

“安德烈亚该死的皮尔洛！你要是还不继续……” 

最后房间里如愿以偿地响起快节奏的皮肤拍打皮肤的声音。他强迫式地固定着对方的头部，让双方无法从彼此的视线中逃离；他们的呼吸和再也无法抑制的呻吟也同步起来，声浪在半空中撞击撕扯。在高潮的时候他并没有吻住Daniele。他有些无厘头地认为他们的双唇上已沾染着火星和磷粉，一旦接触便会让整个躯体都灰飞烟灭，又或者，在他们有可能灰飞烟灭以前早已在那片翻滚的热浪中一起汽化了。 

缺点 

“管好你的牙齿7。”他躺在浴缸里踢了踢对面的金发青年，“听到了没有！” 

“我们可以等印痕消退了再去海滩8。” 

“你是狮子吗？” 

“Gaia曾说我是狮子座的XD。” 

克制力 

严格说来只是最初几天的数值偏低了一点。第三天下午Daniele就一改最初的羞涩劲敢在床上半裸着身体朝他调笑：“Andre，你能做我的下午茶吗？”如果他拒绝，Daniele就直接跑进厨房把他抱上流理台，等待他笑盈盈地把双臂环在他颈项上纵容着默许。 

最糟糕的情况不是他们昏天黑地地被性爱折腾得废寝忘食，而是那天他还骑跨在Daniele的大腿上，他们可耻地胸膛贴着胸膛，器官连着器官，楼下突然想起了门铃声。 

“我想一定是邮递员。”Daniele打断他们的吻，“我在香港时写的明信片，也许。” 

“我们的房门说不定没关好，”他继续说着，“然后，他会好奇地进屋，隐约地，听到你的喘息声，还有！”他重重地撞了一下Andrea，“你的呻吟声。” 

“他会看到你一丝不挂，像这样，”他顺着他的背脊向下抚摸，“攀附在我……” 

Daniele还没来得及铺陈完他的幻想场景，楼下那声带着浓重罗马土音的“Daniele”就紧接着飘上来。 

没法不认出这个人来！金发青年脸上刚刚那丝得意洋洋的神情瞬间就被沮丧和紧张所取代：“如果是Francesco上来的话……” 

“那就让他滚蛋！”


End file.
